


Emma Swan Revenge

by bambucea09



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambucea09/pseuds/bambucea09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if Killian in Season 5B episode 15 "Brother Jones" he move on with his brother and leave Emma in The Underworld. How this will be different, how Emma will react... she will become dark ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Broken heart

Once upon a time

Season 5B episode 15 final rewrite

Liam wanted to leave with the others in the boat, but Killian stop him and say "I'm gone with you this time brother!".

Liam: You are sure brother? What about Emma, she is a good person? She loves you!

Killian: This is why I didn't deserve her, after what I did, she resisted the darkness so much and I fall immediately in the darkness. I'm weak, and I didn't deserve her love.

Liam: I understand Killian, but you think she will be fine with this?

Killian: She will be upset, but she will understand this…I need to move on.

Then Killian, Liam and the others leave the Underworld to a better place.

Emma is upset and angry, about how Killian react when she tell him that his brother lied about the book.

Emma: After what I did… FOR HIM! He doesn't understand that I love him! Now I don't know where the hell he is!

"I know where he is!"

Emma: Who's there? Hades?

Hades: Yes, Emma!

Emma: What you did to him this time?

Emma wanted to attack Hades immediately, but she stops when he says "I didn't do nothing this time! But he did something terrible for me and especially YOU!

Emma: What are you talking about Devil!

Hades: I'm not The Devil! Many others say that, but the Devil rule The Hell and I rule The Underworld!

Emma: Then say what he did!

Hades: Well, he release many souls from this land and especially his brother Liam.

Emma: Then this is good for you and bad for you! I don't care this is not my problem.

Hades: Oooo, but it is your problem, because he leave The Underworld with his brother and the others.

Emma: NOO, You lied! He will never do this to me!

Hades: Then come with me, to show you something.

Hades teleport him and Emma in his place.

Hades: Here is my home, Emma! You can see Rumple over there.

Emma: Rumple? What the hell you doing here?

Rumple: I'm the slave of Hades…

Emma: How this has happen?

Hades: I will explain everything Emma, just come with me!

Emma: What you wanted to show to me?

Hades: Here!

Hades show's Emma in the red water the moment when Killian talk with his brother Liam before the boat leave.

What she see:

Liam: You are sure brother? What about Emma, she is a good person? She loves you!

Killian: This is why I didn't deserve her, after what I did, she resisted the darkness so much and I fall immediately in the darkness. I'm weak, and I didn't deserve her love.

Liam: I understand Killian, but you think she will be fine with this?

Killian: She will be upset, but she will understand this…I need to move on.

Emma: NOOO! I will not understand! You can't do this to me! After what I did it for you!

Emma started to cry, she feel her heart broken in many pieces.

Hades: You see Emma? I think this news Is bad for me and very, but very bad for you! After what you did to him… You save him from the dead and now, you tried, again to do this. You even come in my world to rescue him! Because… you… love him!

Emma: I loved him! Now I HATE HIM! How fool I was to trust him! He doesn't deserved to be save! He deserve to DIE HORRIBLY after what he did to me! I WANT REVENGE!

Hades: And revenge I can give you!

Emma: How?

Emma ask him curios with tears in her eyes.

Hades: Well, I can do this for you, but just if you really want to do this!

Emma: WHAT? I will do everything!

Hades: Then here is the plan! Time travel!

Emma: How? You have the ingredients for the spell?

Hades: I find another method! My own method, but this method is limited and just you can do!

Emma: How? What?

Hades: Let me explain the plan! I find a method for you to go back in time, but the time is just before you became The Dark One, because you were The Dark One and survive and Rumple did the same and both of you are in The Underworld! Both of you have the same chance, if he kill you he come back in time when he became for the first time The Dark One. But if you did this…

Emma: Just give me his dagger!

Hades: Ohh, what rush ?

Emma: This time I will be the most evil and dark, Dark One have ever existed!

Hades: Then, this will be interesting!

Emma: And what you want for this favor?

Hades: Nothing special, after you have done and play how you wanted, to come back here, because now you can, because now you are dead and come back to life, like Rumple, your blood will can transport you here!

Emma: Then I accept!

Hades: Here is the dagger! You know what to do! After you stab him, he will die forever and you will go back in time automatically.

Emma: Perfect!

Emma leave the room and go right where Rumple stay.

Rumple: Emma? What's happening?

Emma: Say goodbye of this life forever!

Rumple: What are you talking about Miss Swan?

Emma: Don't Miss Swan me!

Then Emma stab Rumple in the heart with the dagger and a tornado of darkness appear and enter in Emma, and then she disappear.

Enchanted Forest:

The Vault of The Dark One is open and a black liquid come and form a person, this person was Emma.

Emma look's the same with the grey cloak when she became The Dark One for the first time!

Emma think "This work! Hades was right! Now I feel again this darkness in my body, but this time I will enjoy every moment!"

// If you like the story, please leave a comment and if you find some grammar error please tell me, English isn't my language.


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

Part 2

Emma look around and feel better being The Dark One this time. She take out her hood and watch her hands with enthusiasm, creating in both hands a fireball.

Emma: This is amazing!

She say that and throw the fireballs in a tree, who burn immediately.

Dark One: You like your new powers, Emma?

Emma: Ohh Rumple!

Dark One: I'm not Rumple dearie! I'm The Dark One, or rather one of them!

Emma: You are Rumple for me, because I'm The Dark One NOW!

Dark Rumple: You like the darkness don't you?

Emma: Every piece of it!

Dark Rumple: Who would have thought that? The Savior will have so much darkness in her. But you know you still have Light Magic!

Emma: I know that and this is why I need to make some preparations.

Emma says that and change her clothes, back to her old Dark One look, with the black leather and the white hair.

Dark Rumple: Ohh, I see you already change your clothes.

Emma: That's right! Now I'm officially The NEW DARK ONE and I will be the most powerful! For this I need to find Excalibur and I know exactly where is, but first I want to play with someone!

Then Emma teleport where she meet Merida first time when she hunted The Wisp.

Emma: Hello, dearie!

Merida: Who the hell are you witch?

Emma: Your worst nightmare! And I'm not a witch!

Merida: Then I will kill you!

Emma: HAHAHA! Just try and see what happen!

Merida immediately shot a arrow in Emma eye.

Emma: Ouch! That almost hurt! HAHAHA! How good is to be immortal!

Merida: What the hell are you? You didn't die!

Merida became very scary.

Emma: I'm The Dark One!

Merida: Then go to hell!

Emma: I will go to Hell, but not now!

Emma take's her arrow from the eye and immediately the eye regenerates.

Merida: You are a monster!

Emma: Perhaps…

Merida try to shoot another arrow and another and then three arrows at the same time but every arrow she shoot is immediately catch by Emma in her hands.

Emma: Foolish girl, you had the time to run, but you keep shooting without to think! I'm Immortal! You can't kill me!

Then Merida started to run in the forest!

Emma: That's better, now I can play with you!

Emma start shooting fireball, but without hurting her when she goes in the right direction she want, but when she goes in another direction than the place who look like Stonehenge, she hurt burn her in an leg or an arm.

Dark Rumple: Why you don't kill her?

Emma: You will see…

Merida arrive where Emma wanted, but she wanted go more far and then Emma trow another fireball, but this time in her back and throw her down.

Merida: Ahhhh… Just kill me Dark One!

Emma: If this is what you wanted, then be it!

Emma pull Merida to her and pull out her heart.

Merida: Ahhh, what? My heart!

Emma: That's right and I will crush…

Then someone interrupt her.

Killian: Swan don't!

Emma think: "Just in time, you come!"

Emma: Why not?

Killian: Because you are not like this!

Emma: Maybe I'm!

Killian: NO, look around you, Heroes and Villains together for you, because of you!

Regina: Emma, the darkness is consume you!

Snow: We are not going to take the chance!

Snow take's out the dagger to stop Emma but Killian stop her and say "This need to be her choice!"

Emma think: "That's exactly the moment where I wanted to be!"

Emma: My choice…

Killian: Yes, your choice!

Emma: Is simple! She die!

Then Emma crushed Merida's heart!

Killian: SWAN, NOO!

Snow: I will not let you to do another move!

Snow and Charming wanted to use the dagger to stop Emma.

Emma: Not so fast!

Then Emma transforms her parents in mice and the dagger fall down.

Regina: Emma how you can do that? Your only parents!

Emma: Why you bother Regina, I didn't kill them, yet! You killed you father I'm much better than you!

Regina: This is not…

Emma interrupt her with magic, throwing her in a tree.

Robin: Regina! What have you done?

Robin wanted to attack Emma but he is immediately throw in another tree. Killian try to take the dagger to stop Emma but she immobilizes him with magic.

Emma: This is mine!

Killian: Emma why you doing this?

Emma think: "This is what you make me!"

Emma: Because this is who I'm now! I'm THE DARK ONE!

Killian: But I love you EMMA!

Then she take's back her dagger and pull out Killian heart.

Emma: Let's see how you will love me now!

Killian: Ahhh, now, you will crush my heart too?

Emma: No, this will be too easy!

Then Emma disappear with the dagger leaving Killian without a heart, Regina and Robin unconscious and Snow and Charming transformed in mice.

/ Why Emma didn't kill Killian, she still love him or have other plans ?

/ Please leave a comment with your opinion, why she didn't kill him.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Part 3

Killian: Regina! Wake up!

Regina: Ahh… what's happening…? My head... Emma, she… EMMA!

Regina wakes up and try to remember what was happen. She sees Robin who is still unconscious and Killian who wake her.

Killian: She's gone… The Dark One take full control of her! She isn't the same person anymore.

Regina: Then we need to find the Sorcerer who is the only one who can remove the darkness from Emma. Where are The Charmings?

Killian: Right next to your feet…

Regina: Ohh, great I forget that there only daughter transformed them in mice.

Killian: You can change them back?

Regina: I think I can…

Regina uses her magic to reverse what Emma did to her parents, but without a success.

Killian: Why this doesn't work? You said you can change them back!

Regina: I can't! OKAY? This is Dark One magic! I can't do this without a spell book!

Killian: Then we need to find one, but where…

Robin: Regina?

Robin wakes up and then, they take The Mice Charmings and go back do Granny's where the others wait for them to come back with Emma.

Meanwhile Emma make some preparations before she goes after Excalibur. She goes where she and Merlin meet the first Dark One, Nimue. In past she rejected her teachings, because she was afraid of darkness , but now she is one with the darkness.

Dark Rumple: I see what you wanted to do, you want to summon the first Dark One., very cleaver!

Emma: I didn't asked your opinion!

Then Emma use her dagger to summon Nimue. She see again how the names from the dagger are changing until appear just a name "Nimue".

Nimue, remove her mask and say "Hello, Emma!"

Emma: Hello Nimue!

Nimue: I see you are one of us now, a true Dark One! The Savior fall in darkness for her love!

Emma: What? How…

Nimue: How I know? I know everything Emma, because that darkness transported you here! We know that you come from future! I know what you did in first time and what you did now! I want to say you, that I'm glad to see you like these!

Emma: Even you know that?

Dark Rumple: Yes, I just played your game and for my surprise I didn't think I will like that! Your past games, where just fails. You wanted to remove the darkness from you and now… what you wanted?

Emma: To have my REVENGE!

Nimue: How sweet and dark you have become! How we can help you?

Emma smiles wickedly and started to talk with Nimue about her plans.

// Sorry for this short Chapter, but I promise the next one will be big and much longer. Leave a comment about this Chapter.


End file.
